A New Start, Who IS 'Lucifer?
by Kitty Katrona
Summary: After being given the chance to relive their journey with only one catch. The Straw Hat's jump in, but don't realize the consequences until too late. Now they all want to know... What happened to their Luffy? And Who in the Blue's is 'Lucifer? TimeTravel!fic. Full Summary/Idea inside. Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue: Choices have Consequences

**A/N: Here is an idea I've had for a while, right know it's just a preview, more will come when I'm motivated, so maybe after I get some reviews?**

 **The full summary/Idea is below. If you want to take the idea and write your own, all I ask is that you tell me and at least make reference that it was my idea first. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Luffy and the Crew end up back in their 5 year old bodies, after Akainu, Vegapunk, and A God of Time came together after capturing the crew to erase them from time altogether, but the God of Time had other plans, for all the good that the crew had done and would do, it would not be fair, and would cause a lot of unnecessary death and pain if the never existed, so he offered the crew a chance to start over, but at the price that one would not be the same, he left a cryptic message that one of them would 'sleep through out most of their new/old journey' they thought nothing of it, until they meet Luffy again, he has a sword strapped to his back, and no memories of them, leaving them to realize that they may have gotten another chance, but not the same Luffy. They make it to Alabasta, and by than, many things had been o little different, Dracule Mihawk had recognized Luffy, and was sort of afraid of him, and Luffy had off handedly mentioned a "Him", who Mihawk was really afraid of, once they reached Alabasta, and got to once more meet Ace, he seems kind of afraid of Luffy, and mentions a Lucifer, and comments on how he was still 'sleeping' and was astonished that the crew had never met him, but left it at that. Then after Alabasta, they run into SHANKS of all people, who gets a punch from Luffy, for 'Waiting so long, and didn't HE give you a job?' Ussop and Yassop get to talking and Ussop learns a bit of Luffy's past, but couldn't get much out of his dad about this Mysterious 'Lucifer' All that he got was 'He'd learn in time.' Through out the Journey after that, they helped each other overcome the loss of the original Luffy, one by one, as the crew joins them again. Once again, Ace gets captured, Luffy goes to save him, his crew spread out across the world, During the battle, a loud sound of a metal sword being drawn after Luffy has fallen, Luffy rises again, and this time he is holding the same sword on his back that he had never drawn before, and Luffy's whole demeanor changes, from lovable strong idiot, to condescending, powerful, and slightly arrogant, many people as soon as he starts talking take a huge step back, Mihawk, says Fuck it and leaves, Garp is hiding, and Ace is sweating bullets, Sabo, who was in the crowd, breaks down crying, and Shanks, who arrives sooner than before, proceeds to hide behind Benn, and state to 'Luffy' that he's sorry he's late, and 'Please don't make me go through your idea of training again' Many others realize that this is Lucifer, the one many had only heard about in passing from people who had known someone who knew Luffy when he was younger, and many people take an even bigger step back from him after that.**

* * *

"Hi, I'm Luffy, and I'm going to be King of Pirates"

"I Know."

"Huh?! Cool! Can you read minds or something?!"

"Oh… You don't... Nevermind. I'm Nami, and I am the best Navigator in all of East Blue! Need a hand?"

* * *

"OIII! HAWKY! How yah doing?"

"... *Cringe*... H-hey Luffy… Is 'He' Awake?"

"Oh, No, 'He's' Sleeping, nothing in East Blue is worth waking 'Him' up for! I'm not Suicidal!"

* * *

"Oi! ACE! What's up?"

"EEEEEEEK~! L-Luffy, Wha-What are you doing here? Lucifer isn't around anywhere is he?"

"No way! I don't need him to fight my battles so early on!"

* * *

"SHANKS! *POW* What the HELL! 'He' Gave you one job! ONE JOB!"

"S-Sorry…. Luffy…. Please don't wake 'Him' up… Please…"

"I'm not going to, but just to warn you, there are easier and less painful ways to commit suicide."

* * *

"So… Um… Dad, ah, who is this 'Lucifer'?"

"Son, you'll know him when yah see him, and you'll find out sooner than you'd like cause Captain did something stupid (again) and probably pissed him off."

* * *

Zoro looks down at the figure sitting on the railing, and sees the sword on his back is slightly drawn, and he rubs his eyes, and still sees the silhouette of the old Luffy sitting with his arm around the current one's shoulder. The see through silhouette looks directly at him, and waves cheekily at him. Than the sound of a sword sheathing causes him to blink, and the old Luffy is gone as quickly as he appeared.

* * *

The sound of a sword being drawn causes everyone to stop what they are doing and look at the one who made the sound. Ace is sweating bullets, and taking a good three steps back, Garp ducked behind Sengoku, Mihawk, takes one look, pales drastically, and turns around and bolts to his ship, and a blonde in the crowd with a top hat with goggles on, breaks down crying, rocking back and forth in the fetal position. Shanks, who just showed up, takes one look at the sword in 'Luffy's' hands and quickly runs behind Benn, and states, "I'm Sorry I'm late, and for all that is Holy and Sacred, Please don't make me go through your idea of 'Training', I don't want to die!" 'Luffy' Looks right at him and SMIRKS! Than states in a slightly arrogant tone, "He told you there are easier and less painful ways to commit suicide."

* * *

 **End Note: That's it for now, if you want more, leave a message in the magical little box at the bottom. Please review! Thank you and have a nice day!**


	2. A Letter, and A Dressing Down

**A/N: Because of a review I received I began writing this now instead on the weekend, so YAY! There will be an update!**

 **Also, the ages everyone went back to is:**

 **Luffy, Nami, Ussop, Zoro, and Sanji-5 years old**

 **Franky and Robin- 10 years old**

 **Chopper- a week before he met the Doctor**

 **Brook- 5 years before he met Luffy**

 **And I might have more characters sent back in the future, not sure yet, cause I kind of want to send a couple Supernovas back. Still thinking on that. Anyways~! On to the Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I Kitty Katrona, do not in anyway, shape, or form, own One Piece, except for the paraphernalia I have bought at conventions. All I own are my original ideas.**

* * *

Ace doesn't know why his little brother's evil half made him write this letter. It was ridiculous. A crazy idea. A REALLY crazy idea. But so is your little brother having a time travelling alter ego who has made it his life goal to piss off EVERYONE he meets. How his sweet adorable little brother became that, he'll never know. But because Lucifer said write the letter or else he has to go though another month of his idea of 'training' more like torture, but he won't say that out loud though, he's not suicidal, no matter what his little brother says.

So Ace wrote the letter, and sent it in the mail to the address like Lucifer said. And than he set sail, one to start his Dream, and also, to get as FAR AWAY as possible from Lucifer, he loves Luffy, he's his little brother, but his older counter part is damn scary, and sadistic. So he set sail. Waved goodbye to everyone, and high tailed it as far away from Dawn Island. Hoping he won't get called back by Lucifer, any time soon.

* * *

A month later...

In a Revolutionary Base, a young blonde teenager is getting dressed, as his friend comes running in with a letter for him, he looks at it in confusion, and shrugs, opens it, he reads the first few lines with a look of confusion, but which slowly changes to a look of horror, as he grabs his head, he falls down, his female friend, catches him, trying to help him stand. But he soon passes out and she has to lift him over to his bed, she than lays him down on his bed, than runs to tell there boss about what happened.

A couple days pass, and the young girl is sitting by the young mans bedside, when he sits forward in a panic, startling his friend. He quickly stands up, ignoring his friends protests, and asks, "Where is my letter?" She looks at him and hands him the letter from on top of his desk, he reads it a second time, commenting on it under his breath:

* * *

To my Dear, Lovely, Blonde, Maiden/Sabo, (*snicker*)

Before I write anymore, that beginning was Lucifer's idea ("Probably was"), I wanted to write something else, but he was holding a blade to my throat, yah know how he is. (*Shudder* "So he hasn't changed at all") Anyways, if you get this letter, than you, according to Lucifer, owe him 200,000 Belis. ("Shit, he DID rig that bet!") And if you don't visit him with in a month after you get this letter, he says, and I quote, "I will break into your super secret base, steal all your shirts and boxers, and use them to redesign Dragon's base, and yes, I DO know where you are, you amnesiac blonde idiot." ("Fuck! I have to make plans to visit.") Also he says if you can't use Haki yet, you'll be training with HIM! So I hope you know HAKI~! Also, Fuck you my blonde brother, you left me ALONE with our Time-Traveling Nuisance! You, sir, owe me BIG TIME! ("Shit, he's totally going to kill me!") Anyways, I hope you do get this letter, and I hope to see you soon, 'cause I miss you, and Dammit I'm hopeful your alive, 'cause Lucifer said so and, yah. ("I should go see him")

Love your Older, More Handsome, and Stronger Brother, ("Bullshit! I know I could beat him!")

Portgas D. Ace

* * *

As Sabo, finished the letter, he stood up, with a look of determination, and went over to the door, where Dragon had just come in, and said in a low voice, "You sir, are the Absolute WORST parent ever." Dragon looked flabbergasted at that and asked why. Then Sabo replied, "Because I grew up in the mountains with two boys who became my sake sworn brothers, and I had to explain to a twenty year old time traveler version of the younger boy, where babies come from, and I hated every Goddess Damned minute of it. (Dragon looked like he was about to interrupt, but Sabo sent a glare at him and continued) The Two boys names where Portgas D. Ace, and Monkey D. Luffy. Luffy had a time traveling alter ego, who we all 'Lovingly' named Lucifer, who made Red-Haired Shanks, run from, and Dracule Mihawk cry from his mere mention. Also, your father is INSANE! 'Fist of Love' My ASS!"

After Sabo's out burst Dragon looked properly chastised, and slightly apologetic, and he knew Sabo was telling the truth, no matter how strange the thought of Time Travel was, He'd heard of the Quirky Goddess of Time that had been seen recently. He sighed and said quietly, "I know, I grew up with him too... But could you tell me about Luffy?"

Sabo looked at his boss with scrutiny, and sighed, and began to describe his time with his brothers.

* * *

 **A/N: That's all for now! Please leave a Review in the magical box of inspiration below!**


End file.
